


Cooling Off

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [186]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Torquay, Walks On The Beach, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy side-Apparates Jamie to Torquay beach to cool off during the hottest day of the year.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [186]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Cooling Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheezyismyking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezyismyking/gifts).



> Based on a conversation that I enjoyed on the HP Next-Gen Discord during the hottest day of the year. For Wheezyismyking who is enjoying the sunshine about as much as Jamie Potter. 
> 
> 🔥

Jamie didn’t usually enjoy the sunshine. 

His skin was too pale and freckly; the strongest skin protection potion didn’t stop him getting burnt. Today was the hottest day since records began so Teddy had side-Apparated the pair to the seaside. 

Torquay was beautiful but Jamie only had eyes for his beloved. Teddy’s hair was the turquoise of the sea and his eyes were the blue of the sky. His golden skin glowed. Teddy knotted his fingers though Jamie’s own as they wandered through the surf. 

Teddy’s love was warmer than the midday sun and Jamie basked in its fiery heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
